


Another of a kind

by wanderingalonelypath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Ron's Twin AU, Ron's Twin is a Slytherin AU, This AU gripped me by the throat at 7am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: ‘Your path will not be an easy one.’ The Hat told her.She was silent, before a sharp grin curled on her face.‘Good.’
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Another of a kind

When Scarlett Weasley arrived at Hogwarts, shuffling behind her twin brother, she looked up at the towering castle and saw it filled with possibility. These were the first steps to the rest of her life, and she felt a thirst. She didn’t know what she was thirsty for, yet. She knew she would find out.

She walked a bit behind her brother and his new friends, staring up at the enchanted ceiling with a grin on her face. Fred and George’s stories didn’t do it justice. Unbidden, her left hand disappeared to curl around her wand. (“Elm with a dragon heartstring, for the dextrous and dignified!” Ollivander had crowed happily, and she had to admit the wand, a smooth, light brown thing of 10 inches and swishy flexibility, looked exceptionally dignified.)

The line of first years passed her twin brothers, and she returned their twin winks with a satisfied grin. Hogwarts was already living up to her expectations, and she had been in the castle for only 5 minutes!

The Sorting passed slowly, and she tuned it out after the Hat’s song since she knew her and Ron would be some of the last on the list. Both of his new friends sorted Gryffindor, which was good news as her brother was almost certainly going there as well.

As for her…

She knew everyone thought she’d go there. All of her brothers, and her parents, and generations of Weasley’s before had sorted Gryffindor. It’s what was expected. And there’s nothing wrong with her family’s House, to be sure, she just didn’t think that was where she belonged, most of the time. She never told her family, even Ron, not wanting to dampen his excitement. He had dreams of cozy common rooms and staying up to play Wizard's Chess with her all hours of the night. She didn’t want to ruin that for him.

Besides, the Sorting Hat would probably take one look at her, see just another Weasley, and throw her in Gryffindor anyway.

“Weasley, Ronald!”

She watched as her twin sat on the rickety stool, that Hat touching his head only a second before speaking. “Another Weasley, eh? I know just what to do with you: Gryffindor!”

Her stomach sank a bit. She was a bit angry at herself; there was nothing wrong with being Sorted Gryffindor! Her entire family was and is in that House, and she had no doubt Ginny would be there as well next year. She tried as hard as she could to shake off this mood. She would be perfectly happy if she was Sorted Gryffindor.

“Weasley, Scarlett!”

A quick breath through her nose and she was walking up to the Hat was steady legs, being sure to hide any nerves on her face. She turned out to look at the hall as she sat, catching eyes with all of her brothers. Percy gave her a small, reassuring smile. Fred and George gave her wide grins, already scooting down a bit to make room for her. Ron was sitting with Harry and Hermione, smiling so hard it must be hurting his cheeks. She resisted the urge to shake a curtain of thick red hair around her face.

The Hat spoke, but it was distinctly in her mind instead of out loud like Ron. ‘Another Weasley hmm? Well, you would-’

It cut itself off abruptly, and she could feel the gentle push of its ancient magic in her mind. ‘Well now, what’s this? Another Weasley indeed, but not like the others, even your twin. You would fit in Gryffindor-’ She held her breath, and she could see the confusion across most everyone’s features as the Hat took longer than it should have. They expected her Sorting to be as fast and easy as her twins. She wasn’t exactly sorry to disappoint them, but it didn’t stop the frisson of nerves down her spine.

‘But that’s not where you belong.’

Her breath left in a hard exhale, and she felt guilty for the relief she had. But she didn’t want to be ‘another Weasley’. She didn’t want to live in the shadow of her family for her whole life. She wasn’t a Gryffindor, she was different and she couldn’t help but be happy about it.

‘Put me where I belong then.’ She told it in her mind.

‘Your path will not be an easy one.’ The Hat told her.

She was silent, before a sharp grin curled on her face.

‘Good.’

“SLYTHERIN!”

The Hat boomed into a deafening silence, and she watched the smiles slip off of her brother's faces. Her own face was quickly set in a stone mask as she tried to beat down the thoughts of her brothers not loving her anymore because of her House. Weasley’s were more loyal than that. Professor McGonagall slipped the Hat off her head, and whatever expression that was on her face must have jolted the shocked crowd from their silence, a smattering of hesitant applause following her over to the Slytherin table. Just as she reached the head of her new House’s table she felt the magic of Hogwarts wash over her, striping her black tie green and silver, along with the edge of her pleated skirt and the inside of her robe green. The only spot left was across from the blonde prat that insulted her family earlier, but she kept her face blank as she took it.

Her path would be difficult, she knew. Her parents probably wouldn’t be pleased, and she would have to write to them before one of her siblings got the chance. Ron would be furious if his comments about Slytherin earlier were any indication. But he had to know he was wrong; not all of Slytherin was full of dark wizards. Her existence proved it, despite the sneering proof of the opposite being true sitting across from her, judgment in the curl of his lip but a strange curiosity in his eyes.

Her housemates were tense, and a few outright hateful, around her, and she had no doubt she would have to fight tooth and nail to prove this is where she belonged, that she deserved her place here.

But, she thought, as the plates in front of her manifested her favorite food (shepherd's pie), she had always loved a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've had thoughts about for a while. I might make it a series if the inspiration strikes. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


End file.
